Le Russe Seul et le Canadien Invisible
by MangaGleek
Summary: Ivan se sentait terriblement seul dans sa maison maintenant que sa grande sœur et les autres avaient décidé de devenir indépendant… Noms humains Russia/Ivan, Canada/Matthew, USA/Alfred et Angleterre/Arthur. One-Shot.


Le Russe Seul et le Canadien Invisible

*ATTENTION* Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Résumé :  
Ivan se sentait terriblement seul dans sa maison maintenant que sa grande sœur et les autres avaient décidé de devenir indépendant…

Ivan traversait les couloirs désolés de sa maison. Il avait hâte à la prochaine réunion du monde. Il avait peur de rester à jamais seul. Cependant, avant la réunion du lendemain, il devait aller se coucher pour être en forme. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se sentit étrangement euphorique comme s'il sentait que quelque chose de bon allait se passer à la réunion et c'est dans cet état qu'il arriva. La réunion ce tenait au Canada, dans le Québec, un pays avec des hivers mais avec des étés chauds aussi, il trouva l'endroit très joli. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il vit que seulement quelques personnes étaient déjà arrivées. Il y avait Francis (France), Arthur (Angleterre ou Grande-Bretagne), Alfred (États-Unis) et un autre dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde était arrivé et attendait que Ludwig (Allemagne) prenne la parole en premier, ce qu'il fit :  
- Alors le sujet de réunion d'aujourd'hui le réchauffement planétaire.  
- Veee~ Ludwig ce sujet on l'a déjà fait dans une réunion précédente! Dit Feliciano (Italie)  
- HAHAHA! Alors on peut faire ce qu'on veut? Demanda Matthias (Danemark)  
Alors la réunion des Nations prit fin et tout le monde firent n'importe quoi dans la salle. Ivan regarda tout le monde dans la salle déconné quand il vit une personne dans son coin trop timide pour ce joindre aux autres donc il alla le voir. Le garçon en question était blond, les yeux bleus avec lunettes et un ours polaire dans les bras.  
- Bonjour, comment t'appelles tu? Demanda Ivan avec un sourire  
- H-hein?! J-j-je m-m'ap-p-pelle M-mat-thew… Répondit-t-il timidement.  
- Pourquoi es-tu tout seul dans ton coin?  
- P-parce que p-personne n-ne me voit…  
- Moi je te vois et pourquoi tu bégaies?  
- J-je ne sais p-pas… M-merci de me r-remarquer…  
- De rien Mattvey!  
- C-c'est Matthew…  
- Alors tu veux qu'on se rencontre plus tard, après la réunion?  
- O-oui je voudrais bien… On pourrait se v-voir au restaurant à c-côté…  
- D'accord! À plus tard Mattvey!

Cependant, une personne avait remarqué cet échange des plus étranges et il n'était pas content. Alfred ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser son petit frère se faire laver la cervelle par le psychopathe Ivan, alors il décida que c'était son devoir en tant que héro de sauver son petit frère!  
- Matt pourquoi tu parlais avec Ivan?  
- Grand Frère! T-tu m'as vu parler avec l-lui?  
- Oui et tu dois absolument arrêter de lui parler et ne pense même pas à le revoir!  
- P-pourquoi?  
- Parce qu'il est fou! C'est un psychopathe et il était communiste!  
- E-et alors? Q-qu'est-ce qui te dit q-qu'il est psychopathe?  
- Euh… Eh bien…  
- A-alors je vais le voir c-comme prévu ce soir au r-restaurant!  
Sur ce, il laissa son grand frère et parti se préparer pour son rendez-vous.

Quant à Ivan, il était plus que content de s'être fait un nouvel ami en Matthew, ou Mattvey, comme il l'appelait. Il avait très hâte à sa soirée avec le timide blond. C'est avec ce sentiment qu'il arriva à l'hôtel désigné par Matthew. Il fut le premier à être arrivé et il semblait que Matthew ait réservé une table pour deux. Lorsque Matthew arriva enfin, Ivan lui sourit gentiment et ils regardèrent leurs menus. Cependant, Ivan ne savait pas exactement quoi prendre puisqu'il était habitué de manger des aliments propre à chez-lui, donc Matthew l'aida à choisir un met, il prit celui que Matthew désigna comme étant ce qu'ils faisaient de meilleurs dans ce restaurant et Matthew prit le même.

- A-alors Ivan vous n'avez pas eu trop de m-mal à trouver le restaurant? Demanda Matthew  
- Non en fait j'ai utilisé un GPS pour le trouver et je ne voulais pas venir en retard à notre premier rendez-vous! Répondit en souriant Ivan  
- N-notre premier r-rendez-vous? Demanda timidement le blond  
- Oui je compte en avoir d'autre! Et surtout ne me vouvoyez pas!  
- D-d'accord! Répondit le blond rougissant furieusement

Leurs repas arrivèrent et ils se mirent à manger. Quand vint le temps de partir le russe embrassa tendrement le canadien sur le front et partit dans son hôtel, mais avant il promit de venir voir son Mattvey le lendemain, ce qui fit rougir l'interloqué au plus haut point. Il aimait beaucoup le russe même s'il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais il le trouvait sympathique et drôle. Caché à leur insu, Alfred les avait observés toute la soirée et ne fut pas du tout content par la tournure des évènements, donc il se dit qu'il attendrait au lendemain pour lui parler.

Le lendemain.

Le russe alla directement chez Matthew après s'être levé et habillé. Il avait hâte de lui poser une question qui pétillait en lui depuis le dernier soir. Même si ce n'étais que leur premier rendez-vous il sentait de la chimie entre eux. Lorsqu'il arriva, Matthew ouvrit la porte et en voyant le russe il l'invita à déjeuner avec lui. Matthew leur fit des crêpes.  
- Mattvey j'ai quelque chose à te demander…  
- O-oui?  
- Veux-tu devenir mon petit ami?  
- H-hein?!  
- Je t'aime Mattvey plus que tout! Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi!

Interloqué par les paroles d'Ivan, Matthew ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il l'aimait beaucoup aussi mais ne savait pas comment lui dire. Comme s'il entendait ses pensées, Ivan l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

-Oui je veux bien être ton petit ami, Ivan…  
-Tu vas voir je vais être le meilleur des amants…

Ils restèrent collés l'un sur l'autre longtemps ainsi, mais vint le temps où Ivan dû retourner chez lui en Russie et il dut quitter Matthew mais promit de l'appeler le lendemain. Quelques temps après qu'Ivan soit parti, Alfred arriva chez son petit frère. Matthew fut surpris de voir son frère chez lui, donc il l'invita lui aussi chez lui.

- Donc de quoi voulais-tu me parler Al?  
-Depuis quand tu ne bégaies plus? Demanda Alfred un peu surpris  
-Depuis qu'Ivan et moi se voyons.  
-QUOI?! Tu le vois encore?  
-Oui! Et j'ai accepté de devenir son petit ami!  
-Pourquoi…  
-Pourquoi quoi?  
-Pourquoi tu me fais ça?  
Alfred leva la tête vers Matthew et ce dernier pu voir qu'il était en train de pleurer.  
-Alfred, tu-tu pleures?! Dit Matthew surpris  
-Oui! Et c'est de ta faute!  
-Comment ça?  
-Tu ne comprends dont pas… Je t'aime Matt…  
-Moi je ne t'aime pas Al. J'aime Ivan. Tu as toujours été méchant avec moi tu faisais comme si je n'existais pas! J'ai toujours été dans ton ombre et quand quelqu'un viens et me dit qu'il m'aime tu me dis que je n'ai pas le droit de le revoir et tu me dit que tu m'aime! Je te déteste Al!  
Choqué par ces affirmations quelque chose en Alfred se brisa. Il se leva, alla dans la cuisine pris le couteau le plus pointu et retourna dans la salle où étais son amour.  
-Alfred?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce couteau?!  
-Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura… dit-il d'une voix brisée

Il empoigna le couteau de toute ces forces, Matthew tenta de s'échapper ou d'appeler la police, mais Alfred l'en empêcha. Il lui brisa le poignet et le poignarda plusieurs fois dans le cœur. Alfred resta longuement assis sur le corps de son frère tout en pleurant. Brisé, il appela son deuxième amour.

-Arthur? J'ai besoin d'aide…  
-Alfred? Pourquoi tu appelles de chez Matthew?  
-Je l'ai tué Artie… J'ai tué Matt…  
-J'arrive.

Il arriva chez Matthew et vit le corps de son « fils ». Il pleura quelques instants avec Alfred, quand le téléphone sonna.

-Oui?  
-Qui est-ce? Demanda Ivan  
-Ivan? C'est Arthur.  
-Arthur? Que fais-tu chez Mattvey?  
-Je… *il pleura encore quelques instants*  
-Arthur? Que se passe-t-il?  
-Matthew… Matthew est… est mort…

N'enregistrant pas les derniers mots très vite, Ivan mit du temps avant de comprendre que son amour est mort. Sans vouloir en savoir plus, il raccrocha. Dévasté, il écrit une lettre a l'intention de personne en particulier, juste a lui-même, puis il mit fin à ses jours.

_Cher Mattvey,  
Je ne sais pas comment tu es mort, mais ça na pas d'importance maintenant puisque dans quelques instants, je te rejoindrai. Je t'ai aimé comme je n'ai jamais aimé, je pensais continuer ma vie à tes côtés vivant. On aurait pu vivre heureux. J'aurais pu te demander en mariage. Ce baiser que nous avons partagé était mon premier baiser de ma longue vie. J'attendais le ou la bon(ne). Je pense que si je continue à vivre, je resterai à jamais le Russe Seul. Cependant, toi tu resteras toujours mon Mattvey, mon tournesol, à jamais qui brilleras dans mon cœur._

_À jamais et avec amour,  
Ivan Braginsky_


End file.
